


Wake Up

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Moaning
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Jim决定动手术的当晚，他们首先吵了一架。





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> 万圣节活动文，不是我的梗，我不背捅刀的锅！

　　Jim决定动手术的当晚，他们首先吵了一架。Jim指责Bones把他的情况瞒了这么久，“十分会说谎了”；而Bones首先辩护说“没找出治疗方案之前星舰绝对会停你职”，接着又指责Jim不好好吃药，搞得病发以后全舰都知道了，“还不是一次！”。吵到最后他们喝了杯酒，于是和好了。  
　　自那以后Bones一直形影不离地陪伴在Jim身边。多数时候他会抱怨一些日常琐事，比如：小护士又迟到了；或者医疗补给不够；或者哪个科学部的又犯了蠢，把自己送进医疗室。有时候他也会很坦率地讲些心里话。有一次他说：  
　　“我其实挺喜欢舰桥的。”  
　　“真的吗？”Jim挑起一块西兰花，考虑着要不要扔掉。Bones瞪了他一眼，Jim立刻把它送进口中。  
　　“Spock也不总是那么讨厌，”Bones皱起脸。“我知道有些人就是喜欢看我们吵架；哪天我要说服尖耳朵，我们一起甜甜蜜蜜地出现，吓人一跳……”  
　　Jim瘪了瘪嘴，把西兰花嚼了又嚼，不敢发表什么意见。幸好Bones很快翻过这一页，换了个话题：“我真是不明白为什么每个人都那么蠢？那个……那个……Scotty很喜欢的那个小伙子，叫什么来着？”  
　　“Lee？”Jim猜测道。  
　　“Lee。Lee。”Bones把他的名字念了两遍。“我真不知道他为什么老是磕破皮，或者烫伤手指。”  
　　“关于这个我可能有点头绪，”Jim若有所思，“上次我还见到他在你……你房间门口哭来着。”  
　　“他总是哭哭啼啼的，”Bones一句话下了结论。Jim哼了一声。  
　　他把饭吃完了，和Bones一起去他“其实挺喜欢的”舰桥。  
　　在电梯上他遇到了Uhura。她深色肃穆，不断从眼角看着他们聊天。出了电梯以后，她叫住Jim，说：“我很担心你，Jim。”  
　　“不用担心，我有Bones陪着，”Jim露出一个安抚的微笑。  
　　“这正是我最担心的地方，”Uhura严肃地说，“你不能……你不能这样。”  
　　“为什么不能？”  
　　Bones在这个时候插话说：“我敢打赌Uhura和Spock互相告诫的时间是别的情侣的两倍。”  
　　Jim笑了一声，因此也没听见Uhura的话。他马上向Uhura道歉，并保证自己一切都好。  
　　在舰桥上Bones仍然小声地嘟哝着，并且以挑衅的眼神回敬神色各异的舰员，直到他们移开视线。Jim和Bones一起瞪他们，忍不住也觉得好笑。  
　　他们正在按照确定的路线超最近的星联盟友塔泰蓝星驶去，一路上波澜不惊。轮班结束以后，他和Bones一起回到寝室，Jim铺床的时候，Bones告诉他他很想念地球上的宿舍。  
　　“King Size，”Bones叹息着说，“买回来放在房子里吃灰，我照样得睡这硬板床。”  
　　“这可不是硬板床，”Jim为他的床辩护。  
　　“舰长的床当然好得不得了，”Bones翻了个白眼，“啊，可怜我一把老骨头……”  
　　他们大笑起来。  
　　Jim从浴室出来的时候听见Bones小声地唱歌。他站在浴室门口听了一会儿，Bones很快发现了他，不肯再唱了。  
　　“你唱歌很好听，”Jim说。  
　　Bones有些羞涩地低头一笑。“我大学的时候还弹吉他来着……唉，我的吉他也不知道在哪里吃灰。”  
　　“你才不会不知道，你肯定把它放在你公寓里，或者在你老家的卧室里。我最清楚你了，你从来就不肯扔东西，我给你买的那些小纪念品你都还好好的收着……”  
　　“应该是在我老家吧，”Bones迅速打断他。“我以前最喜欢这首歌。”  
　　Jim乖乖闭嘴，坐到沙发上。Bones清清嗓子，开始唱一首民谣。以前他们喝酒的时候，Bones也哼过几句。  
　　早上Bones叫醒他，给他讲了一个医疗翼里的八卦；准确说不是八卦，Bones不是那种八卦的人。他只是抱怨了Louis护士是怎样因为恋情而疏忽职责的。  
　　Jim把枕头垫在腰后，靠在床头板上听他讲话。他一向觉得Bones的声音很好听。Bones讲完以后，沉默了一阵子，又说：“我大概一辈子都没可能再爱上谁了。”  
　　Jim不禁为他心疼起来。“你会遇到一个珍惜你的人，”他轻声说。  
　　Bones摇摇头，苦笑。“我爱得太深了。”  
　　“……谁？”Jim猛地坐起来。  
　　“他不会知道的，不会从我这儿知道。”Bones避开他的视线。  
　　“他？他是谁？”Jim追问道。Bones转移了话题。  
　　一整天Jim都心不在焉，Bones的唠唠叨叨也没法让他集中注意力。  
　　有好几天他都不肯见Bones，Bones也没再对他说话。还是Jim进了病房准备手术，Bones才重新见他。  
　　“……我不喜欢下雨。”他说。  
　　“我也不喜欢下雨。”Jim回答说。  
　　Bones看起来并不怎么信服。他走神了一阵子，坐到窗边的椅子上。“我见到Jo的时候，下雨了。真倒霉。”  
　　“这不是什么大事。”  
　　“这不是什么大事，”Bones点头。“重要的是她真可爱。”  
　　Jim安安静静地听他讲述Jo的变化。她长高了。她的眼睛很漂亮。她有个小男友。她想做个医生。“我们家要有三个麦考伊医生啦。”  
　　Jim安安静静地点头。  
　　“准备好了吗？”他的CMO突兀地问。他戴上手套，活动手指。Jim微笑，点头。  
　　“我们会倾尽全力，”CMO严肃地说。  
　　“我相信你，”Jim说。  
　　Bones哼了一声。  
　　“也许下次我会带上舰长大人一起去，他把我的小女孩迷得昏头转向……”  
　　Jim粲然一笑。  
　　手术持续了四个小时，对Jim来说，却只是一闭眼一睁眼。他躺在病床上，恍惚还以为自己刚刚起死回生。Bones坐在他床边，也不知道有没有发现他醒来，自顾自地嘀咕：“……以为他是007吗，从来不主动来医疗翼……但愿他长点教训……”  
　　“Bones，”Jim微笑起来。  
　　“你最好在床上乖乖躺着，”Bones严厉地瞪他，“这次我可不会手下留情。”  
　　“我知道，”Jim小声地说。麻药的效用还没完全褪去。他安静地躺着。Bones凑近来一点，他的榛绿色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地凝视着Jim。  
　　“也许我该给你唱个安眠曲，Jimmy，”他突然说。  
　　Jim意外地睁大眼睛，但立刻鼓励他：“来呀。”  
　　Bones哼了一声。“还是算了吧，有的是人献这个殷勤。”  
　　他很快地转开话题，开始讲他的一个小进展，关于如何改进药片的配方使得人体对钙的吸收效率提升。Jim双眼放空；这几周他不断听见Bones略微带点酸涩地说起他的情史。这样的失态让他隐隐约约有点猜想，但他不愿意让自己想得太多，以免亵渎他的好友。  
　　“药片只是一时之计，”Bones叹了口气，吸引了Jim全副注意力。他露出疲惫的神情。“我真不知道该怎么办。”  
　　“别担心，”Jim小声说。  
　　Bones沉思了一会儿。“也许我可以录个小视频。”他突然说。“一个‘惊喜’。他一定以为我是要告白，说不定他早就知道了。”  
　　Jim呼吸一滞。  
　　“然后他打开视频，发现我只是想告诉他他吸收钙的能力被那群该死的外星人剥夺了……他一定很生我的气。”Bones盯着地板小声说。  
　　“我没有生气，”Jim想说。但是他疲倦得很。他经历过太多次术后醒来的状态，清楚这是正常的。他知道醒来时Bones还在，所以也就放心睡了过去。  
　　再醒来时，Bones果然还在他床头坐着，讲另一个蠢货的事。Jim耐心地等了又等，直到护士进来给他喂水测数据，Bones也没再提到先前的话题。  
　　手术很成功。Jim在病房里又住了一周，Spock在最后一天再次登门，提醒他有一大堆文书要填。  
　　“看看你都给我找了什么事，”他跟Bones抱怨，“又不是我把病情隐瞒的，为啥要我来填这个表？怎么都该是CMO干这事儿吧？”  
　　Bones挑眉看他，Jim立刻妥协了。  
　　被释放的当天晚上，Jim和Bones在寝室里庆祝，Jim把从Bones那里搜刮出来的波本喝了个精光。微醺的Bones坐在他身边，唱他喜爱的歌曲。  
　　“我看见一个栗色头发的姑娘，她赤着脚跑过，她是我见过最美丽的姑娘……”  
　　“Bones，Bones，”Jim叫他的名字。Bones抬起眼看他，仍然小声哼着歌，神色无辜得可爱。  
　　“你的栗色头发很好看。”Jim脱口而出。  
　　他说完以后才意识到自己是真心这么觉得。他接着说下去：“你是我见过最好看的人。”  
　　Bones瞪着眼睛看他，好像没反应过来。  
　　“我觉得……我觉得我爱你。”  
　　Bones沉下脸来。  
　　“不。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“你不能爱我。”Bones冷静清醒地说。  
　　“这是——什么？”Jim拖长了声音，“你不可能——”  
　　“拜托你，醒过来吧。”Bones轻声说。  
　　Jim眨眨眼睛，两行眼泪划过脸庞。他大声说：“你说得对，我应该醒过来；Bones绝不会对我说不。”  
　　“别傻了，”Bones轻柔地说。“醒来，Jim。别再做梦了，我已经——”  
　　“不！你不能说这些话，你只是一个——一个——一段视频，你为什么要拒绝我？”吉姆含着眼泪问他。  
　　“你喝多了，”Bones一针见血。“你自己也知道这样不正常，别骗自己了，我已经死了，你的手术成功了，该继续走接下去的路了。”  
　　“我不想一个人走，”Jim抖着嘴唇说。  
　　Bones伸手碰了碰他的脸，Jim发誓他感受到了冰凉的一点触感。  
　　“我总是在这里，”他说。“你随时可以重温这些日记。”  
　　“但是你不在了，”Jim大喊大叫，“你抛下我先走了！”  
　　“我很抱歉。我说过我很抱歉了。”  
　　这是真的。在那段“惊喜”视频的开头，Bones不停道歉。Jim倒在沙发上，双手捂脸，过了好一阵子才说：“我不要你道歉，我想要你回来。”  
　　Bones笑了笑：“睡吧。醒来以后好好写文档。”  
　　Jim呻吟一声，乖乖地闭上眼睛。  
　　他听见Bones说：“我爱你。”  
　　第二天早上醒来，Jim头一次终止了视频播放。他把PADD放在案头，Bones从屏幕里凝视着他，嘴角带笑。  
　　“我还是觉得该CMO写文档，”Jim一边绞尽脑汁写文书一边抱怨。


End file.
